


Penned Hearts.

by LarsonColfer



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton- Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: Writer! Logan and Muse! Julian.<br/>Warnings: Jadam relationship, Reference to physical / domestic abuse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Penned Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Writer! Logan and Muse! Julian.  
> Warnings: Jadam relationship, Reference to physical / domestic abuse.

The thing about love Logan writes, is that its not sudden, its not wham, boom you’re in love; its a slow, gradual feeling, moments upon moments that you treasure.-

Logan pauses and reads what he has written and then grimaces and deletes everything. Its the first sentence he has written that summer and he hates it. He stares out of the window in front of him and watches the waves crash on the beach wondering what is he doing with his life.

_Newcomer Logan Wright’s new book “Curved .” should be not be compared to Fifty shades of Grey, even if it contains sex, kinky sex, kinky good written, grammatically correct, consensual safe sex; its so much more though._

_Alex and Connor could be absolutely anybody; albeit with very good sex lives. They could be your neighbours, friends, you; real people with real problems in a real relationship and Wright has captured it beautiful, intertwining it all together in this new York times best seller._

_People would read this book for the sex, but would stay through it all to learn how Alex and Connor overcome all odds to come together._

He rubs his face and glances at the sleeping dog next to him; his only companion and wonders what he should tell his editor.

 _I just need a synopsis, around 500 words just to show the publishers that we are working and we have an idea and it’s all a go. 500 words, maximum 1000 and then I wont disturb you till 4 months later for the review of the draft. And this shouldnt be a problem right Mr. 2 times New York Times’ best seller_?

He couldn’t get a word in edgewise and now he was stuck.  He sighs and slams the laptop shut and “stars out at the beach again, watching the waves crash against it. If only life was this simple.

“You should go out.” comes a voice from behind him and Logan turns around to find his best friend loaded with shopping bags.” You cant hide away forever pretending to write but not actually writing. You can’t write about adventures unless you go out and experience them and the same applies for love.” Logan wonders why he confided in his friend,  _It’s because you have no one else_  his head tells him.

….

Derek’s words are still resounding in his head when he slowly opens the door and whistles for the dog, following her out on to the porch and into the cool sand. The breeze is cool and feels nice against his skin as it ruffles his blonde hair, the dog barking happily besides him.

 He stands silently in the sand, feet burrowed in them, allowing the sand to spread through his toes and closes his eyes and breathes in the air, the noise of waves crashing in the distance. It feels like the calm before a storm, like everything is going to change for good and he’s not sure whether he likes it or wants it.

 “Hey girl.” he calls for his dog after sometime but she is not next to him. He finds her a few feet away barking at a bush. “Sam.” Logan calls out and walks towards her “What are you doing stop.”

Sam is barking at a tiny turtle who slowly trying to break away from its shell. Logan nudges his dog away from the tiny unafraid turtle who is slowly and patiently trying to free itself from the shell. He looks around wondering what to do because the turtle seems to be alone and shouldn’t there be more in the litter, brood so why is it hatching all alone!

“Don’t .” comes a voice from behind him and he turns around to find a man in jogging clothes beside him. “Dont disturb it. It knows what to do and I would turn off that torch so it doesn’t get confused. It will make its way towards the ocean on its own time, so don’t worry but don’t interfere.”

“Loggerhead .” the man tells him, “ this is their breeding area, once upon a time the entire place was full of them but due to tourisms they’ve decreased.

He looks at the little turtle who is finally free of its shell but now covered in sand, “it’s good to meet you little fellow.” and with a nod at Logan he turns around and jogs away.

Logan glances at the Jogger’s retreating figure and looks back at the turtle who slowly but steadily makes its way towards the ocean and Logan smiles and calls for his dog.

…

Logan’s second book was called  _“Steadily moving.”_  and was released soon after the first “So as to ride along with the publicity.” It’s your classic boy meets girls and after a lot of soul searching, miscommunication and failed relationships they come together. This too was a New York Times best seller and he hates it. It was written to appease the masses and the publishing house but he hates it.

The continuous ding of the typewriter is what wakes him up and his barking dog. He had unearthed it out last night thinking he should go back to his roots; he had used it for Curved and hoped it would help him again.

He is at his table with the window open in front of him, cool breeze blowing in. It would be daylight soon with the sky slowly changing colour; 6:00 his watch tells him and he rubs his eyes and breathes. He opens them and sees a figure jogging in the distance and he thinks about the man he met last night.

He glances down at the type writer to find the paper full of gibberish that was typed during his sleep but through the gibberish there is a paragraph that makes sense.

Its the one he had typed before he fell asleep. Its about a beach and the coolness of the air and the sky as the sun set and myriad colours it formes and a dog and her bark and the sand against his toes and a man; a beautiful Jogger, and his face and hair and sad eyes.

…..

He is at the beach again only this time he is sitting in the sand watching the waves hitting the shore and his dog barking and chasing the Gulls. He sees the same the jogger in the distance and  picks up a shell and holds it in the palm of his hand.

The jogger name is Julian and he is married and lives with his husband in one of the many mansions that lines the beach. Logan recognises him from somewhere. “I am, well I used to be an actor.” And Logan remembers an article in a newspaper about a beautiful graceful man clutching two Oscars and laughing at the camera.

“What happened ?” he asks, “well I got married .” comes the answer in a small laugh and Logan traces the lines on the shell.

He writes again, this time about eyes that are sad now when they used to be happy before and how for a moment it glowed in the sunlight and what would it be like if those eyes were always happy.

Between what he wrote yesterday and today, there are easily 500 plus words, but he doesn’t know how it’s going to help with the synopsis. He is writing again but this time his writing seems different, private, like he was writing for himself.

....

He is at the beach again but he doesn’t see the jogger Julian and he just sits there till the sun sets and then he whistles for is dog.

He writes again this time about loss and hurt and pain and failed dreams and thinks about sad eyes.

….

He doesn’t have 1000 words and its due today. He twists the phone wires and waits for his Editor to pick up. “Logan.” She sighs “You know we have to submit them something otherwise they’ll take back the offer.” and Logan stands there and curses.

“Its not like I’ve been not writing. I have, its just.-“he glances out the window and se a lone figure standing and staring out at the horizon. He know its Julian but there is something different about him.  He is standing still just looking out at the horizon and then he walks away slowly. Walks not jogs.”

“Sad eyes .” Logan murmurs. “What’s that?” his editor asks.

“Nothing.”Logan replies and then softly as if he is still talking to himself which he is, even though his editor can hear him. “He always looks so sad and I don’t know what to do. How do I make him smile, laugh.?”

”So it’s a love story?” his editor asks “No. “he starts. “Yes, maybe, I dont know. The goal is not love, the goal is just finding yourself and if it leads to love then so be it.”

“Well I like it.” his editor replies and Logan realises he is in a middle of a conversation.

“I will tell this to the publishers but I will be vague about it, giving you space to add more details.” and she hangs up and Logan wonders when has his story become the story.

….

He sees Julian again in the evening. Standing in the same spot staring at the horizon and Logan walks towards him. “Isn’t it beautiful.” Julian comments when Logan reaches him, “how the colours slowly fade from bright bold orange to fiery red before it turns into maroons, violets and blues. How the sun allows itself to be slowly consumed only to be reborn the next day.” Logan glances at him and find Julian hugging himself; perhaps to ward off the chills that are slowly settling in, or another reason, as he spots bruises on Julian’s arm. Five evenly spaced dots that stand clear on Julian’s pale beautiful skin and Logan at him looks worryingly.

There is also bruise on his cheek but it looks to be covered by makeup though it can be faintly seen in the setting sun.

“My husband love me a lot.” Julian tells him.” and doesn’t want to ever see me leave.” He is extremely protective. I am happy to have found him.” and Logan just looks at him.

Julian leaves after sometime with a sad smile on his face and even sadder eyes and Logan watches him walk away not knowing what to do.

…

“I tripped and fell. I thought I saw something but it wasn’t there.” Logan glances at his friend and his husband’s handiwork on him; a bruised eye, a split lip and three broken fingers.

“You now you cant continue to live like this way Jules.” “I know.” Julian sighs plays a broken shell.

 “Adam has a very big heart.” Julian tells him one day “and he is not sure what to do with it. He is well meaning. He loves me. He married me. He looks after me. He gives me everything that I could ever want..” he trails off look at the setting sun, his hands resting on his knees. “

“And he apologises, he apologises immediately.”

“He always apologises.” Logan comments, “and then he does it again. What’s it gonna be the next time? a broken leg, a fractured wrist, a fall, death.”

“i know, Julian replies. “its just he is my husband and he loves me maybe sometimes too much.”

…..

He writes about strength and the will to live. The energy it takes to get up and survive the next day. He writes about human spirit and no battered how battered and bruised it is, how it keeps on fighting and living and surviving.

He writes about Julian; his strength, his patience, his determination, his courage. He also writes about love and how he is afraid to act on it. Words flow though his nib and out on to the paper and he can hardly keep up. It’s exhilarating and scary and calming and terrifying all at the same time as his deepest thought are being penned out that he misses the soft knock on his door.

He glances at the dog besides him wondering who it could be and slowly gets up to open door. Its Julian all battered and bruised but with a big smile on his face. Logan wordlessly invites him taking stock of the myriad injuries on him.

“Hi.” He whispers out when he leads Julian to his sofa and makes him sit. “I- How are you? What happened?”

Julian chokes out a painful groan as he slowly speaks.”I am finally free.” and Logan hugs him gently.

It’s all out in the newspapers the next day that the police were called to the two times Oscar winning actor and his entrepreneur husband’s house. Domestic Abuse so loud that neighbours called it in and how the Actor had pressed charges against his husband and filed for divorce. The husband in jail awaiting his hearing, and in a wooden house on a beach, two people lie fast asleep in each other’s arms.

The Human spirit is an amazing thing, it’s a fighter and its will to survive is so strong that it can move mountains.

….

_Penned Hearts is the third book by Logan Wright and by far it’s the best thing he has ever written. On the New York Times’ best sellers list for three weeks and it looks like it going to remain there for some time. Some say is autobiographical but who knows. This is worth a read and its dedicated to J- my today, tomorrow and forever, always stay strong._

_About the author._

_Logan Wright III lives with his two time Oscar and Golden globe winning partner in their beachfront property with their dog and a confused turtle. He likes to thank his best friend Derek and his editor for never giving up on him and Jules, for whom he has a special message – Babe you’re gonna do fine at the Oscars, just believe in yourself._

The end


End file.
